My Life, As I Know It
by Brittana4Life3
Summary: First fanfic so stick with me. Santana and Brittany have made an amazing life for themselves. Santana's parents kicked her out when she was in high school and now are trying to reconnect. Their lives are all about love, music, dance and family. With a wedding coming up, what other obstacles will come in their way. Mostly Santana's POV. Also Santana G!P. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Life, As I Know It**

**Rating: M, Sexy Time**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Pairings: Brittany and Santana, Other Minor Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee_ in this story. **

**A/N: First Fanfic, trying something out. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see in this story. I don't know how many chapters I'll make it. If I get good feedback i'll keep going. Thanks :)**

Chapter 1.

Waking up this morning something just felt different. It felt like my life is finally where it's supposed to be. Looking over at the beautiful blonde laying next to me I sigh. I never thought I'd be here. I quietly get out of bed and put on the clothes that were spread across the floor and make my way into the kitchen. I flip on the coffee pot and sit down at the island waiting for it to finish.

... It's been 7 years since I graduated high school and my life has completely changed for the best. I graduated from NYU with a bachelor's degree in music, I finally got my big break after performing a the local bar I worked at and along the way i proposed to my long time girlfriend, the love of my life, my soul mate Brittany S. Pierce who has since graduated from Julliard and now has one of the most successful dance studios in the country. The world has been good to me. I never thought in high school that any of this would be possible. After my parents kicked me out for being a lesbian I thought my life was over. I mean what kind of parents disown their own daughter just because she's in love. I never understood that and I don't think I will. But thank god I had my friends and Brittany there to keep pushing me, otherwise I don't think I would have made it.

"Baby?" I hear from afar. "Huh?" I say. "Where'd you go?" My amazing fiancé asks as she makes her way over to me.

"Oh, I must have been day dreaming" I say with a big smile on my face. I open my arms out for her to walk into. She wraps her arms around my shoulders as I snake mine around her waist. "Mmm, I love you" she kisses my lips passionately then pulls away just as I'm about to deepen it. "Heeyyyyyy " I whine, "I wantz to get my sweet lady kisses on wit my fiancé!" I say. She giggles, that giggle gets me every time. "Didn't you get enough of that last night?" She says. Now it's my time to giggle, "you know I can never get enough of you baby!" She smiles that beautiful smile that I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Babe you have to get going or you're going to be late!" "The boss can never be late babe, that's the great thing about owning your own record label. I get to make my own schedule" I say with a smirk. "True but you have meetings to get to." "What time do you think you'll be done?" she asks. "I should get outta there by 3. What time does your class end?" She scrunched her eyebrow as if she's thinking real hard. God I love her. "My last class ends at 2:30 so I should be home by the time you get home and then we can have the rest of the day to ourselves!" She says with that sexy smirk she does. Ahhh it's drives me crazy, how did I get so lucky. "Okay babe, I guess I'll get dressed. That wicker I get there the quicker ill get home and get to cuddle with you." She smiles, "exactly baby!"

I look at my phone and its 2:45. I'm just finishing up at the office and getting ready to go home when my assistant buzzes in. "Miss Lopez there are 2 people here asking to speak to you. They said its important!"

"Who is it Laura?" I ask.

"They said they're your parent!"

I freeze. What are they doing here? What do they want? How did they know I work here? So many questions are going through my head I ask most didn't hear Laura buzz in again, "Miss Lopez?"

I scoff, "ugh send them in Laura and then you can go home!" "Okay miss Lopez, thank you. Have a good day" she says.

I sit there waiting, wondering why they're here. I have heard from them in 7 years. Not after they disowned me.

I quickly text Brittany and tell her that my parents are here. She texts back sayings she's on her way.

Right after I get her message there's a knock on the door. "Come in!"

In walks my parents.. "Hello mija."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Longer chapter. Stick with me, its my first fanfic.

I'm sitting there staring at them with such intensity, such disgust and I hate to saying it but a Lil but if hatred. "Mami, papi, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Mija, it's so good to see you" my mother says. I scoff "I bet." They both look at one another then look down. If I didn't know any better I'd say they actually look sad. It's a lot different from the last time I saw them. "What are you doing here?" I ask again.

"We've been keeping up with you. You have so many accomplishment Santana and we want you to know how Proud we are of you and how sorry we are for kicking you out" my father says.

I look at them with such disbelief. Do they really think they can just walking back into my life after what they put me through?

"What took you so long" I say a lot harsher than intended.

"We saw in a magazine that you were getting married. It that true mija?"

Just ask my mother asks that question Brittany comes rushing through the doors completely ignoring the older couple that still stands next to the entrance.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asks. That's my Brittany, always looking out for me. "I'm fine babe."

She comes over, kisses me and sits on my lap still not acknowledging the other couple in the room.

Someone clears their throat. We both look over at my father, his face is unreadable. "Brittany" my mother says. "Mr. & Mrs. Lopez, what are you doing here?"

"We don't have to answer to you!" My father scoffs. "You will not come into my office and disrespect my fiancé like that" I raise my voice to them

"Her? You're marrying her?"

"Yes I am! " I say firmly. I look at Brittany and she has an uneasiness about her. I will never let my parents speak to her like that again. Not after all the stuff the said about her and I went I came out to them.

"Now back to my question, why are you here?" I ask looking them straight in the eyes.

"We wanted to apologize from kicking you out and disowning you mija. We made a huge mistake. We miss you so much, we just want you back. We want out daughter back" my mother pleads.

I hear Brittany scuff. She is does not like my parents nor does she trust them and it takes a lot for Brittany not to like someone. She's the sweetest person in the world.

"And you waited 7 years to come up with that apology? 7 years to realize that you made a mistake by kicking me out of your house, out of the family?" I almost scream.

Brittany is running her hands up and down my arms trying to calm to me.

I don't understand how they can just waltz back in here and expect me to forgive them so easily.

"We're so sorry mija, we make a huge mistake. Please, please forgive us." Now it's my fathers turn to plea.

I look at them with such disbelief. I really can't believe them.

"You can't expect me to forgive you for what you did to me, to us! You almost ruined my life. You kicked your own daughter out of your house. Your own flesh and blood because of what? Because she found someone who she loves like you love each other? You're lucky I had Brittany there with me otherwise probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Do you have any idea what that did to me? I was depressed for weeks. After we moves to New York I would barely get out of bed. We lived in a shitty 1 bedroom apartment an we're lucky we even got that. Brittany worked her ass off at the dance study to take care of us because I couldn't! I finally realized that is isn't need you guys. I didn't need parents who wouldn't love me for who I was. I didn't need parents who would kick their own daughter out on the street. All I needed was Brittany and my friends and look where that got me." After that rant my heat is heaving up and down. I didn't realize I was talking so fast until I was done. I feel Brittany take my chin in her hand and look at me. "It's alright baby. We're okay now" she keeps telling me. Her voice is so soothing, I can feel all the tension melt right off me.

"I'm okay" I say to her. She smiles.

I take a deep breath and look back at my parents.

"I appreciate your apology but I don't accept it. I still can't get over what you did to me I can't get over my parents, my OWN flesh and blood hurting me like that. I just can't" I say. I see my mother is crying and my father has tears in his eyes.

"I've survived for 7 years without you, I can survive 7 or 10 or 15 more" I say with such conviction. "I'm happy at where my life is. I'm the owner of one of the biggest record companies in the world, Brittany is the owner of the biggest dance company in the world and we're getting married" I say with a smile on my face. "I don't need anything else." I look at my parents and now their both in tears.

"Santana don't do this. You need us. We're your parents!"

"That's the thing dad, I don't need you."

"Now if you would so please leave my office, that would be greatly appreciated!" My parents get up and walk over to the door.

My dad turns around, stares coldly at Brittany and says "you'll regret this. You'll see, you need us mija. You'll be back" and they walk out of the room.

I scoff at his late statement. "Can you believe them? Especially my dad. It was him who kicked me out and he has the nerve to come here?" Brittany looks at me with that sweet smile. "I know baby" she says.

The day started off great but it's just like my parents to try to ruin something so great.

Brittany wraps her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my jaw line, "let's go home baby." "We can still have a nice night. Lets not let your parents ruin it" she says.

"You're right, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

As soon as we were walking out of my office my phone buzzed with a message from Quinn.

"Quinn wants to know if we want to go to dinner with our friends?"

"Do you want to?" Brittany asks. "It's up to you. I could use a little distraction considering my parents kind of just ruined my day."

"Awww babe, don't let them get to you. They're just trying to stir you up. We've been fine without out them all these years, them showing up isn't going to change anything. I love you so much more for being so strong and standing up to them."

I stop and tug on her hand. She turns around and looks at me with confusion. I walk up to her and throw my arms around shoulders and nuzzle into her neck.

"I love you so much" I mumble into her neck. She giggles and says, "i love you too baby."

"Come on, our friends are waiting for us."

Once we're in the car she takes my hand and starts rubbing her thumb over my knuckles which sends chills down my spine. It's amazing how after almost 9 years of being together and she still has that effect on me.

"Can we not say anything about my parents showing up out of the blue to our friends, especially to Rachel? You know how they get with that subject. They won't shut up about it" i tell her.

"Of course baby. It's none of their business anyways." I turn to look at her and she's doing that thing with her eye brow which means she's thinking really hard about something

"What is it babe?" i ask her. She turns and looks and me and says, "what did your dad mean when he said you'll regret this?" I tense for a second and turn back to her.

"Nothing babe, it's an empty threat. Even though my mom went along with him kicking me out she wouldn't let him to anything to me or you." Brittany doesn't look like she believes me so I try to reassure her. "I promise babe, everything's fine."

"I was actually thinking of talking to my mom, just her though. It was really my dads idea to kick me out and I feel like she was too afraid to say.

But seeing her in my office today really made me miss her ya know? I mean I told her first and she didn't seem all that upset about it. But once my dad found out I think she was just scared."

"I'll be behind you in whatever you choose to do babe" my beautiful goddess says.

"I don't know what I want to do, I have to think about it." The rest of the car ride was silent until we arrived at the restaurant.

We're greeted by our friends with hugs which if your asking me is a little to much contact. Especially from hobbit.

Dinner went on and Brittany nor myself brought up the incident that happened in my office today. I was exhausted once we arrived home and wanted nothing more than to sleep but my gorgeous blonde had something else in mind.

Right when the door closed she had me pressed up against it and started attacking my neck. Me being me I couldn't deny her anything so after about 5 seconds of being shocked my hands started roaming down her back to her beautiful round ass.

"Mmmm baby, I want you so bad right now" Brittany mumurs into my neck and sends chills down my spine.

My hands continue to make their way down her ass until their underneath her thigh and I waste no time lifting her up. Her legs immediately wrap around my waste and I within seconds in lowing her down to the bed. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes just does something to me. She runs her hands up my thighs and I can feel myself getting harder by the second.

"Take of your shirt" I say to her. She waists no time in discarding her shirt and her bra.

I stare at her like she's the most beautiful woman on this planet, which she is. I quickly start discarding my clothes and by the time im finished im completely naked and my 8 and a half inch dick is painfully hard.

I look up at her and she too is naked. She scoots back so that her head is on the pillows and beckons me with her finger over to her. I don't think i've ever moved faster in my life.

Right when my knees touch the bed she's attacking my lips with the most amazing kisses i've ever felt. They're not hurried or sloppy but passionate and sensual. My arms are on either side of her head and she looks straight into my eyes and right there in that moment I know she's ready.

"I love you so much" she says to me as shes reaching from my member and slowly bring it to her soaking wet entrance.

"I love you too baby, more than you'll ever know." I look at her for conformation and she nods.

I start pushing into her slowly and gently and i am met with the most amazing feeling i've ever felt.

"Ohhh" she moans and I don't think i've ever heard something so beautiful come from her mouth. I look and her and start-up and even rhythm. "Mmm baby, you feel sooo good."

"Ugh, Britt. Baby, look at me." She opens her eyes and looks straight into mine. I see nothing but love and adoration, the same thing im feeling for her.

"Ugh fuck, faster baby. Mmm san" she keeps moaning and I don't know how long Im gonna last. "Ahhh baby, Im so cloooseee" i moan right into her ear as my lips move down her neck to her collarbone.

"FUCK! San faster baby, ohhhhhhh harder. Im so close!" she almost screams.

"Me too baby, uhh uhhh ughhh"

"Baby, im gonna cum. Ugh fuck san im gonna cum. Cum with me baby, cum inside me." That all it takes for me to explode. I push in deep inside of her and shoot spurt after spurt of cum inside my beautiful fiancé.

"Ohhhh fuck, SAN., ohhh baby im cumming!" she all but screams it and I lied before, this right here is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen in my life.

After we're both finished she looks and me and kisses me with the most love i've ever felt.

"Mmm, that was amazing baby" she says.

"It's always amazing with you babe" I say back to her.

I pull out and she lets out a whimper because of the loss. I lay down next to her with my hand propped up. She turns to the side and lays her arm across my hip and we just stare at each other.

"Babe, we're getting married in 2 months. I can't believe that is so close now. I can not wait to be your wife."

"Me either baby, I've waited for so long and its finally happening" i tell her.

I lay my head down on the pillow and she nuzzled her head into my check.

"I love you San."

"I love you too Britt."

**There it is. Already working on Chapter 4. Please tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all your comments. Like i said before this is my first fanfic and I've loved writing it. If you guys have any suggestions please feel free to message me. I'm always open for suggestions. Heres chapter 4, longest chapter yet. Theres a little surprise in it.. please let me know what you think. **

Chapter 4.

Over the past couple weeks work has been kind of hectic. I haven't heard anything from my parent which I guess is a good thing but I don't think they are gonna be gone for long. My dad doesn't give up very easily. I've been staying later than I would like and it's cutting into my time with my beautiful fiancé. She understand though, work at the studio has been pretty for her too. But I have this weekend off and it's a very special weekend. It's mine and Brittany's 9 year anniversary. Man, I can't believe we've been together for 9 years. Looking back I didn't even think I would get to be with her because lets face it, in high school, I was a complete bitch. Hiding my feelings was one of the worst things I've ever done and I almost lost the love of my life because of it. Okay, no more reminiscing on the back, this weekend is all about the good.

I get knocked out of my memory from the phone ringing. "Hello" I say.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" my princess asks.

"Just finishing up at work, I should be home in about 30 mins. What time are you finished?" I ask as I'm ruffling through papers on my desk.

"Actually I'm already home. I wasn't feeling good earlier so I had someone finished up my classes and I left early" she says and I immediately stop what I'm doing and furrow my brow because I hate when my baby's sick.

"Are you okay sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I just have a little stomach ache is all, I think it was that Chinese food I ate for lunch. It didn't sit well with my stomach" she says and I quickly relax. I could understand where she's coming from because some of those Chinese places are really disgusting.

"Okay, well I'll be home soon. Do you need me to pick anything up on my way home?"

"No I stopped by the store on my way home, just hurry up and get your sexy but here. I wanna cuddle." I can tell by her voice that she has that adorable pout on her face. Damn, can she get anymore cute.

"Okay baby, I'll see you soon. Love you." I wait for her to say I love you back then hang up. I call Laura into my office and tell her to finish up here and go home. What Santana doesn't know is Brittany is at home in the bathroom looking at the positive pregnancy test on the counter. One of the few things she picked up on her way home. She had a feeling she was pregnant but didn't want to tell San until she was sure.

She's been sitting in the bathroom for about 20 minutes until she hears the from door close. She hurrys up and put the test away so Santana can't find it.

"Babe, I'm home" I yell from the living room. My beautiful blue eyed beauty comes out from our bedroom and give me the biggest hug every. "Hey baby" she says.

"Hi sweetie, are you feeling better" I ask as I kiss her jaw line and nuzzled into her neck.

"Yes, much better thank you."

"So, what do you want to do tonight? I have big plans for us tomorrow but tonight we can do anything you want" I mumble out as she tighten her arms around my waist.

"I just wanna cuddle. I missed you today and I wanna just relax and watch a movie and cuddle with my fiancé" she says in that soft sweet voice of her.

"That sounds perfect. Let me go change and you pick out and movie okay?" She nods and I make my way to the bedroom to get into some comfy sweats and a tank top. When I come out of the bedroom Britt is cuddled up on the couch waiting for me to with open arms. I can not believe that this beautiful girl is going to be my wife is a month.

"What movie did you pick" i ask as i make my way over to the couch.

"Lady and the Tramp" she says with a cute little smile on her face.

"Haha of course you did" I laugh out. That's been her favorite movie since I've known her.

The rest of the night went as you can imagine. We cuddled, I slipped in a few passionate kisses and we went of to bed around 12 when Britt started to doze off.

I wake up the next morning to a heap of blonde hair all over my face. I smile when I look down through the hair and see Britt still sleeping completely on top of me. I take my hand and start moving her hair out of my face and I am hit with the cutest things i've ever seen. Britt is facing me with her mouth open just a little bit and light snores coming from that open mouth. I let out a little chuckle although I don't think it was that quiet because Britt starts to stir. She looks up and smiles, still half asleep.

"Good morning beautiful" I say. My voice still raspy from the amazing sleep I had last night.

"Mmm mornin" she murmurs.

"Happy Anniversary baby!" Once those words left my lips Britt gets this huge grin on her face. She lets out a cute giggle, "Happy Anniversary to you sweetie." I can never get over our little pet names to each other. They make my stomach fill up with butterflies.

"Mm what time is it?" the blonde asks.

I look over at the clock, "it's 10:45." "How about I make you some breakfast? Waffles with some strawberries, bacon, eggs and orange juice." As soon as I said waffles Brittany's whole face lights up and she quickly nods.

"Haha okay, you stay in bed and I'll bring you breakfast okay?" I ask as I kiss her collarbone.

"Mmm okay. Hurry back though, I miss you already" she says as she kisses my lips, once, twice and once more time before I get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen.

The rest of the day was spent shopping, getting calls from our parents and friends to wish us a happy anniversary and just spending time together.

Now here we are in the dining room having a lovely dinner set up by my beautiful blonde. She didn't want to spend our anniversary dinner in a crowded restaurant with a whole bunch of strangers so she offered to cook dinner for me and I nodded quickly at t that idea. It's nothing fancy; just her, me, a delicious meal she put together and our presents to one another.

"Baby, that was so good. Thank you so much for dinner but it's time to open your present" I say a little to excitedly. She's smiles up at me and nods her head. I place one of the 2 gifts in front on her and tell her to open it. It's in an envelope so she tears it open and gasps.

"Babe, is this what I think it is" she asks me with a shocked look on her face. I smile because I know she wanted to go there since she was little and we're finally getting to do it.

"Yes it is, 2 tickets to Paris for our honeymoon. I know you've wanted to go there since you were little and I thought what better way to spend our honeymoon than in the city of love" i replied with a huge smile on my face. I look up at her and she has tears in her eyes.

"Baby this is amazing. Thank you! I love you so much." She leans across the table and kisses my lips. I'm about to pull back when she deepens it and slides her tongue across my bottom lip. A moan escapes my mouth and she pulls back just after. "Wow, I wasn't expect that kind of a thank you but I'll take it" i say as she sits back down. She tucks her chin and blushes.

"Okay there's one more gift I have for you and then you can give me yours okay?" i say. She nods and say "okay."

I reach down next to me and pull out a little box and set it down in front of her. "I'm not really good at shopping for presents but I saw this and I just had to get it for you. Happy Anniversary baby."

She slowly opens the box and gasps. Inside is a beautiful diamond charm bracelet already with little charms on it. She looks up at me and again has tears in her eyes.

"Baby, It's beautiful" she whispers out.

"See it already has some charms on it. There's a "B+S" for me and you, there's a little ducky because you cutely obsessed with ducks, there's ballet shoes, a rainbow unicorn and a heart because you have my heart" I say and she looks at me with so much adoration that I smile. I know I did good with this present.

"Thank you so much sweetie, It's amazing. Can you put it on me?" she ask.

I get of and kneel in front of her to put the bracelet on her wrist. After it's on I kiss it and look up at her. She puts her hand on my cheek and gives me a small peck. Even though it's small it means a lot.

"Okay, now it's time for your present" she says and hand me a rectangular box. I take it from her and attempt to get up but she holds me there. I look up and her and she smiles. I lift the lip from the box and now it's time for me to gasp. There in this rectangular box is a pregnancy test with two blue lines on it. I look up at her and now she's crying but have a huge smile on her face. I take the test out of the box and examine it closer. Pregnant.

"Pregnant? Your... we're.. we're gonna have a baby?" I stammer out.

"Yes! I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby San! We're gonna be mommies!" she all but screams it and the only thing i can do it jump up and take her into my arms.

"We're gonna have a baby!" now it's my turn to scream it. I can't believe this is happening. We're gonna be mommies. I'm gonna be a mom.

"Omg! This is the best day of my life. Thank you so much for giving me everything I could ever ask for. I love you so much" I say as im looking deep into her eyes. She smiles that smile I love so much and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me like never before.

After all the excitement last time Britt told me we had a doctor's appointment in the morning to confirm that she's pregnant. We went to bed cuddling and giving each other sweet little kisses. I fell asleep with my hands protectively wrapped around Britt's stomach.

Now here we are sitting in the doctor's office waiting to see the baby that Britt and I created. After a few minutes a woman in a white coat walks in a introduces herself as Dr. Stevens. She's kind of short with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello ladies, I understand you're here to confirm that you're pregnant. Is that correct?" she asks us and we both nods with a "yes."

"Okay, if you Brittany would lay back and lift up your shirt we will see what we can see" she says and Britt does as she asks.

"This might be a little cold" she mumbles and Britt's breath hitches at the cold gel.

The doctor turns the screen towards up and after a few seconds we heard a faint heartbeat. After hearing that I just break down. I can't believe that our baby's heartbeat. She or he is really in there and we created them. I turn to look at Britt and she too is crying.

"Now is you look right here you can see your baby. It looks like you Brittany are about 5 weeks" she says with a smile. "I'll print a couple of these out for you ladies. I would like to see you back here in about 4 weeks okay?" she asks and we both nod. She then put everything away, hands up our pictures and leaves the room.

I look over at Brittany after she's changed and smile. She's so beautiful and just knowing she pregnant is going to make her even more beautiful. She walks over to me kisses my lips and pulls me into a hug. "We're having a baby San" she says silently into my neck.

I pull away from the hug and little bit and smile. "We're having a baby."

**There you go. Chapter 5 should be up within the next couple of day. Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has some sexy time. I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5.

I think back on our first doctors visits and it's still kind of surreal to me. I mean Britt is now 9 weeks pregnant and I still can't believe we're having a baby. She's carrying my child. That is by far the best gift she could ever give me. One thing that I was not expecting throughout this pregnancy was for Britts hormones to be all over the place. I mean you hear stories but you don't really believe it until its happening to you. One minute she'll be all lovely dovey and the next she'll flip about something so little. It's kind of scary but I will tell you one thing I absolutely love about Britt being pregnant, her sex drive is through the roof. I mean before she got pregnant our sex life was amazing but not is like amazing times ten. Sometimes I find myself a little exhausted but I will never turn down my baby. Whatever she wants, she get. I know I like to make everyone thing I'm badass and everything but when I comes to Brittany I'll admit it, I'm whipped.

Right now im sitting in my office doing what i normally do, reviewing contracts and setting up meetings. All of a sudden my office doors swing open and in walks my beautiful goodess holding a brown paper bag, which im assuming is our lunch. She closes the doors behind her and makes her way over to me.

"Hey baby" i say with a big smile on my face.

"Hello my sexy fiancé" she says while taking a seat on my lap. She turns her head towards mine and starts kissing up my jaw line until she traps my lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

"Mmm what was that for?" I ask, still recovering from that kiss.

"Just because. I've been thinking about you all day. I couldn't get out of the studio fast enough because I wanted to be here, which you" she says as she gets up and starts running her hands down my thighs. My member twitches because god, she's so sexy. She looks up and there's nothing but lust clouding her eyes. On no, I'm in for it.

"Mmm all the way over here all I could think about was kissing you, running my hands all over your body." As she's saying these things her mouth attaches to my neck and she starts sucking. I let out a moan and shut my eyes tight. Listening to her sexy voice is getting me extremely hard right now.

She kneels right in between my legs and I know whats coming next. She starts to unbuckle my pants and pull my zipper down. My dick twitches yet again but this time she notices.

"Oh, baby, I've waiting all day to have you in my mouth. Can I have you in my mouth Sanny?" she asks in that innocent voice. I release another moan and nod my head up and down quickly because I don't trust myself to talk right now. She reaches her hand into my boxer and palms my member. Another moan escapes my mouth but this one is louder than I intended it to me. She starts stroking me, up and down, looking me right and the eyes and I already feel like im going to explode. Her eyes are still on me as her head lowers and she takes a long and slow lick on my member.

"Oh god" i whisper out. She giggles because she knows exactly what she's doing to me. "Baby, please" I plead to her.

"Ahhh Sanny, you don't like my teasing?" she innocently asks.

"Please baby" I plead to her again. She looks at me for a sec then takes the head of my member into her mouth.

"Ahhh Fuck" I gasp. She feels so good.

"Mmm you like that baby" she asks as her hand starts to pick up speed.

"Ugh yes baby. You feel so good." I look down at her and her eyes lock with mine as her head bobs up and down on my dick. Seeing her like this never gets old. She continues to pick up and speed and I can tell that I'm not gonna last much longer. She's bobbing up and down faster and starts moaning. The vibration from her moans does it for me.

"Ahhh baby, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna..." I didn't get to finish my sentence has I shoot my load into her mouth. She hums again and she takes all of it. One thing I love about Brittany is that she never ceases to amazing me when she's going down on me. She takes all of my cum, which is quite a lot, and never spills any.

She swallows the rest and releases my dick with a pop. "Fuck babe. You're so good at that" I say running my down her cheek. She smiles at me and stands up to kiss me. I button up my pants and she waits til I'm finished to sit back on my lap. I reach around to grab her neck and bring her into the most loving kiss I could express to her.

"Mmm I love you so much" i say as I'm looking straight into her eyes. She smiles at me and says, "I love you too baby."

After our lunch at my office we made our way home. I told Laura to finish off the rest of my work because I wouldn't to go home and be with my fiancé. Once we walked into the house I kicked off my heels and made my way over to the couch which Britt is alrady occupying.

"Baby, can we tell our friends and family now?" She asks with a little pout. We wanted to wait a while to tell everyone just in case something happens. But after our last doctors appointment and finding out that everything is perfect I think it's time to tell everyone.

"Sure baby, we can tell them. How about we have everyone over tomorrow night and we can skype your parents now if you want?" I ask her as I run my hand through her golden blonde hair.

She jumps up and squeals while running to the bedroom to get her laptop for our Skype session. When she comes back she's already logged on waiting for her parents to sign in. She texts them real quick and tells them to get onto Skype. After about a minute 2 older versions of Brittany pop up on the screen.

"Hey girls" Britts dad says. She mom is squealing and hopping up and down just like Britt is.

"Hey mom, dad" Britt says. "Hello Susan, Brian" I say as I smile at them.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of skyping with you two lovely ladies this afternoon?" Susan asks while a huge smile on her face.

Britt looks at me and smiles, "Well we have something we want to tell you two and we couldn't wait until the wedding." Her parents sit there silent waiting for Britt to tell them the news. She crabs my hand and squeezes it asking if I want to tell them or her. I nod my head and her and she gives me a quick peck on the lips. She looks back at her parents and yells "WE'RE PREGNANT!"

Brian and Susan have these shocked looks on their faces and start congradulating up. Both are talking a mile a minute saying how their so proud and how they going to be grandparents. Britt and I are sitting there watching them cry and talk about all the things they're going to do with their first grandbaby.

After another half hour of talking to Britts parents we tell them we'll see them soon and wish them goodnight. We were both pretty exhausted after that so we headed off to bed. I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow and telling our friends.

When I woke up in the morning it was to an empty bed. I got up and went into the kitchen to find Britt cooking breakfast. I walk up behind her and snake my arms around her waist.

"Morning baby" I murmur into her neck. She giggles and says it back to me.

"Baby do you want me to finish making breakfast?" i ask her. She shakes her head and tells me to sit down and wait til it's ready. After enjoying a lovely breakfast from my beautiful blonde we just relax on the couch and wait for our friends to show up. It's already 2:45 and we told them to come over at 3. I guess times passes by fast when you have Brittany to entertain you.

Theres a knock at the door and we know the first of our friends have arrived. I get up to open the door and I'm greeted by Quinn and Rachel, Mike and Tina, and Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey guys, come on it" I open the door wider for them to enter. As I'm closing it the rest of the group arrives and now everybody is here.

I make my way over to the couch and cuddle up next to Britt. We start talking about random things until Kurt speaks up and asks why we invited everyone over today.

"Well we wanted to tell you guys something important" i say as Brittany takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. We looks are the room and everyone is looking as us, waiting for us to tell them the important news.

Brittany takes a deep breath and hold it for a second. She breathes out and a huge smile comes across her face. She looks at me tell me that it's my turn to share the good news. I nod and look towards my friends again. It looks like they're getting impatient so I know it's time to tell them.

I wait for a second and smile, "We're pregnant!" Right after I say that I hear all the girls plus Kurt squeal and jump up and run over to Britt. All the guys comes over to me and congratulate me. Puck being Puck can't go 5 minutes without saying something inappropriate says, "Wait to go lezbro, finally knocked her up." I punch him in the arm but also have a huge smile on my face.

Couple hours later all our friends have left and Britt and I are laying in bed, fingers intertwined.

"Today went well" she says.

"Yes it did. I'm glad everybody knows now. Now it's really sinking in that we're having a baby" i say as I lean in and kiss her cheek.

She smiles and me and nods her head. I can tell she's drifting off to sleep so I kiss her one more time before cuddling up behind her and drifting off myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update. The Lopez' makes an appearance :)**

Chapter 6.

It is now 3 weeks until the wedding and everything crazy with finishing up the last details. We decided to have it in our backyard which has a beautiful garden that Britts been working on for a couple of years! We wanted it to be intimate with our close family and friends. Right now we're having a little get together with all our friends, like one last good time until the wedding and the honeymoon. As we're all sitting around talking about the wedding and life there's a knock at the door. Brittany attempts to get up but I lightly push her back down and tell her ill get it. When I open the door I'm frozen in shock. There standing on my steps is my father. How did he even know where I lived, why is he here? So many questions running through my head right now. I snap out of it when I heard my father talk.

"Hello Santana."

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He stands there for a minute looking at my like I should know what he's thinking.

"Word around Lima is that Brittany us pregnant. Is that true? Why didn't you tell us?" He asks like he's the most loving father in the world.

I scoff, "I didn't tell you because it's non of your business" I all but scream.

"None if my business? That's my grandchild. I deserve to know about my grandchild!" Now it's his turn to raise his voice.

"No! You lost that privilege when you kicked me out. I owe you nothing!" I can tell we're being watched now because Brittany is standing right behind me with her hand on my back.

"Really? You're going to deny your baby their grandparents?"

"No I'm not. They will have grandparents. Loving and supportive grandparents in Brittany's parents."

He scoff, "I also heard that you're getting married in 2 weeks. We still haven't gotten a wedding invitation" he says and I look At him like he has 3 heads.

"Are you not listening to me? I want NOTHING to do with you! You are not apart if my life anymore which means you're not invited to the wedding."

"Santana you can't NOT have your parents are the wedding. Who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Not that it's any of your business but Puck is walking me durn the isle. He and my friends have been more if a family than you have." After I say that I can feel another presence behind and I know it was Puck.

"Now that you've wasted my time, leave!" My dad stands there staring at me with his cold eyes, until Puck steps forward. My dad looks at him and starts to walk away.

When I look back and see he's down the stairs I let out a huge breathe I didn't know I was holding and shut the door. Brittany is right there next to me comforting me. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky with her. "You okay baby?" She whispers to me. I smile, "yea, I'm good."

After that out of the blue visit from my dad we went on to talk about the wedding and everybody's life.

The next day I went into work early because I wanted to get some extra work done. As I'm just finished up the contract I had to review, my phone rang. I looked at the screen and yet again I froze. Is this like piss Santana off week or something because if so my parents definitely got the memo.

"Hello mom"

"Santana, are you okay? Your father told me he went to see you last night. Mija I had no idea he was going to do that. I'm so sorry" she pleads to me and just listening to her voice, hearing the sincerity in it I know she was telling the truth.

"It's okay mami, I handled it."

"Santana, I'm so sorry. About everything. The day we kicked you out I don't know what happened to me, I just froze. Seeing the look on your fathers face when you told us you were gay scared me so much that I didn't know what to do. I just disappeared and I'm so sorry for that mija. After we left your office last month I told your father that we made a mistake. Hell I told him that the day you left." As she's saying all this stuff my mind is going crazy.

"I told him that if he couldn't except you that I would leave him. I made a mistake 7 years ago and I wasn't going to make it again. He seems to really change his attitude after that but when he found out that Brittany was pregnant and finding out about the wedding be so close and still not receiving an invite he went back to his old self." I'm taking in all the information that my mothers giving me and I can't believe it. I always knew my mother felt differently about my father but not I'm actually hearing it.

"He said he had a business meeting in New York. I never thought he would show up at your house. So when I found that out I told myself that was enough. I packed all my things and I left. I don't want to be with someone that's as controlling and judgemental as him! I'm so sorry Santana. If I could go back to that day I would've helped you. I would have stood up for you. Please mija, can you give me another chance? I want to be apart of your life. I wanted to he apart if my grandchild s life" she said and I could tell she's crying now.

I wipe away tears that I didn't know I had. "I'll have to talk to Brittany but maybe we would meet to for lunch or something?"

"Oh mija that would be great. I'm actually staying at a hotel in New York until I find a more permanent place to live. I wanna be close you guys."

"Okay mami, ill let you know when we can get together for lunch" I say.

I hear her sigh "okay sweetie. Thank you for listening to me. For giving me a chance. I'll explain anything you want when we meet."

"Good. I'll talk to you soon. Oh and mami, thank you for telling me all that" I all but whispered that last part.

"Your welcome mija. See you soon. Bye."

I hung up the phone released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked at the time and decided it was time to go home. Once in my car I was going through everything my mother had just told me. It was definitely a lot to process. After about 15 minutes I pull up into the garage and get out of the car. Making my way up the steps I go to open the door and I am met with my beautiful pregnant fiancé. Shes smiles and pulls me into a hug. I nuzzled into her neck leaving little pecks here and there. We make out way over to the couch and sit right next to each other. She reaches for my hand and laces our fingers and asks, "how was your day?"

I take a deep breath and say "I got a lot to tell you."

**Updated 2 chapters today. Again any suggestions about the story would be greatly appreciated. I wanna know what you guys think of it and where you see it going. I'm open to anything. I hope you enjoyed them. Let me know what you think. I'll probably update in a new days since today was 2 chapters. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. Mama Lopez makes an appearance. Sweet lady kisses included. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7.

Brittany looks at me with confusion as those words left my mouth.

"What happened?" she asks. I take another deep breath and say, "my mother called me while I was about to leave."

Her eyes widen and she breathes out "O." I look down at her hands and rub my thumb in circles on her knuckles. "Well, what'd she say?" she asks eagerly.

"She wanted to apologize for my dad just showing up out of the blue. He told her he had a meeting here but didn't say he was going to see me. She told me that after we met with them last month that he was trying to accept us and he was actually doing better. But once he found out about the baby and the wedding that he just went down hill" I ramble out. She squeezes my hand tighter to tell me that it's okay. "She also said that after she found out he came and saw us that she had enough of his immature attitude and she left him."

Brittany gasps as I told her that. "she left him?" she asks again. "Yes, she told him that things needed to change because she missed me and realized she made a mistake but coming to New York was the last straw for her and she left him. She actually here."

Brittany's eyes widen again and my last statement. "She's here?" I nod. "Well what's she doing here? Are you going to see her?" she says quickly.

I shrug, "She said she wanted to be closer to us and that she wanted to try and work on a relationship with both of us." I look down and Brittany lifts up my chin with her other hand. "What do you want?" she asks me softly. "I miss her ya know? I miss my mom. I know she just went along with my dad because she was scared and she didn't think he would actually kick me out. But talking to her on the phone, I could hear it in her voice that she really meant everything she was telling me. She really does want to build a relationship with me and she wants to be there for her first grandchild."

"Well I know it's going to be hard but I think we should give it a try. You've always said that out of both of them your mom would come around first. I think we should at least give her a chance" Britt says as she leans in a kisses my cheek. I smile, she always knows how to lighten the mood.

"She's staying at a hotel downtown and wants to have lunch with us tomorrow. Do you want to go?" I ask her kind of hoping she'll come with him.

"Of course I'll come with you baby. I'll be there every step of the way. This is a chance for you to get your mother back and for me to get to know my soon to be mother-in-law again. I think it'll be good for us, and her." Now it's her turn to smile and me. I nod and move in to kiss her on her lips this time. "Mmmm, I love you. Thank you for doing this with me" i whisper out against her lips.

"I'll do anything for you sweetie. I love you too. Come on, let's go to bed." We get up and go the our bedroom, change our close and are cuddling within 5 minutes. It doesn't take long for both of us to drift off to sleep.

The next morning I was really nervous. I don't know why, we're just having lunch with my mom. But I feel like we're starting from scratch. So much has changed in mine and Brittany's life in the past 7 years.

"Babe, you ready?" Brittany yells from the living room.

"Yea, I'm coming!" I tell back. "hehe wanky" I whisper as I'm walking around the corner and I am met with a beautiful blonde who has a huge smile on her face. "Oops, I didn't think you'd hear that" I say. She shakes her head back and forth and reaches for my hand.

"Let's go, it's almost 12:30." We make our way out of the door and into the car.

Within 15 minutes we're pulling up to the restaurant and I'm out of the car rushing over to Britts side to open the door. She takes my hand and we start walking towards the entrance. Once we're inside I spot my mom quickly in the corner booth. We make our way over there and take a seat before she even realizes we're arrived.

"Oh mija, Brittany, I didn't see you ladies come in" she says and we nod our head. I snake my hand into Brittany understand the table and prepare myself for a somewhat awkward lunch.

We ordered our food and are now eating when my mother finally breaks the silence. "So, first off I want to apologize to both of you for everything that has happened. I told Santana this on the phone but I'll tell you now Brittany, I make a huge mistake 7 years ago and I don't want to make that mistake again. I should have stood up for Santana and for you Brittany when Antonio kicked her out. After he showed up here unannounced and caused a disturbance among your friends I told him I was done. I don't want to sacrifice my daughter, her wife and my grandchild for someone who is so immature and heartless. I would very much like to be apart of all 3 of your lives from here on out if you would let me. I understand it's going to take some time and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes to be apart of your family" she finishes and looks to both me and Brittany waiting for us to say something.

"Thank you Maribel, that really means a lot to myself and Santana. I will take some time but it is very brave of your admit that you were wrong and want to be part of our family" my fiance says looking to my mother.

Brittany turns to me and gives me a small smile. I turn back to my mother and nod at her. "Thank you mami. We're willing to try if you are." Right when those words left my mouth my mother got this huge smile on her face that I haven't seen in 7 years. It makes me realize just how much I've missed her.

Lunch continues with my mother asking how far along Brittany is and questions about the wedding. I'm not 100% sure if I want her to come to the wedding yet. But Britt and I will have to discuss that later. We finished our meals and said goodbye to my mother, promising her that we'll meet again sometime this week for dinner at our house.

On the way hold Brittany turns to me and smiles. "That went better than I expected" she says. I nod my head but don't take my eyes off the road. "It did, I'm glad she's back in my life, our life." We're both smiling at this point and the rest of the car ride is quiet except for Brittany humming to We Are Family. Gosh, she's such a dork but that's one of the reasons why I love her so much.

We make it home and into bed pretty quickly, both exhausted from today's events. But once we're in bed Brittany doesn't really seem that tired. I'm almost asleep when i feel a hand under my shirt. "Mm babe, what are you doing? I thought you were tired?" I ask her.

"I am but I want some sweet lady kisses Sanny" she says in her innocent voice and I know that we're not going to be getting any sleep anytime soon. I roll over and try and look at her face in the dark. I can tell she smile when she kisses me and knowing that makes my heart flutter. We continue kisses and it's turn passionate really fast. Her hand underneath my shirt starts to move up and within seconds she's kneading my left breast. God I love when she does that.

I let out a soft moan and roll her over so I'm hovering over her. I start making my way down her jaw to her and neck and start sucking on that spot I know drives her crazy. I pull back and we both discard what closes we had left on, off. I go back to kissing her neck and feel her hand snake down to where my member is. She palms my hardening cock and starts to stroke.

"Mmm fuck" I moan against her neck. I start to make my way down her collarbone to her chest and start sucking on her right breast. As soon as I take her nipple in my mouth she gasps. "Mmm San." Now it's her turn to moan out.

She keeps stroking me until I'm fully hard and looks me in the eyes. Even though it's dark in the room I can tell she has this pleading look on her face asking me to take her. She wants me to make love to her and she knows that I want that too. She leans up and kisses me with all the passion in the word and I know she's ready. I reach down and guide my member straight to her wet and ready entrance. I give her one last passionate kiss and start to push in. As soon as the head is in she lets out a long moan. Damn, I love the way she sounds. I push in all the way and stay still for a bit. We continue to kiss each other with all the love in the world and she takes my back to let me know she's ready for me to start moving. I pull out slowly only to push in faster than before. We have a nice rhythm going on and the sounds she's making is driving me crazy.

"Ugh fuck, baby you feel so good." She moans into my ear. With all the noises she's making I don't know how much longer I'm going to last.

"Mm you're so tight. Britt, baby, I love you" i tell her and she responds by taking my bottom lip between her teeth and starts sucking. "Fuck" i whisper out into her mouth.

"Go faster baby. I want you to cum with me" she says through her moans so I pick up the speed. I can tell she's almost there because her breaths are getting shorter.

"Mmm baby, I'm close. Fuck!" i say once I feel her walls clenching around my cock deep inside her.

"Ughhhhh San baby I'm gonna cum. Santana... Sant... SANNN!" she screams out and that's what does it for me. I shoot my load deep inside her and I feel her start shaking again.

"Ugh San, I'm cumming again. Fuck, babyyyyyy" she moans out this time. I stay inside her for a couple of seconds until she come down from her second orgasm. My breaths start to even out, along with hers.

I pull out and roll off her. She looks over to me and smiles. "Mmm that was amazing" she whispers. "It's always amazing with you baby" I say back and her smile gets bigger. "Awww my Sanny" she giggles out.

She gives me one last kiss before her eyes start to shut. Right before sleep takes over I hear her whisper I love you San. I quickly whisper back "I love you too Britt" and everything goes black.

**There you have it, Chapter 7. Update soon. Tell me what you think. **


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Not an update just wanted to clear something up.**

Someone mentioned earlier that they didn't get why Santana's parents would have a problem with her being gay if she has a penis. I agree but this is about how some parents can't see past how they were brought up and believing right and wrong. With her mom she realized that she was living in the past when Santana told her she was gay. She also realized that love is love, no matter the gender, skin color, etc and she didn't want to lose her daughter because of her sexuality. Now with her dad he still lives in the past and believes in the traditional ways. He doesn't really think of Santana's penis and I didn't want to make that a problem. I wanted it to be about him having a problem with a woman (his daughter) being with another woman! Sometimes it takes people longer to accept that, like Mr. Lopez. We'll talk more about him later on. I just wanted to clear that up! Hope you're all enjoying the story. Another chapter will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been awhile since an update but here it is. Chapter 8, talk of the wedding. I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8.

It was now 1 week til the wedding. Time has gone by so fast. it seems like just yesterday i proposed to Britt and now we're getting married in a week! that beautiful blonde beauty with be my wife, we'll be together for the rest of our lives. on top of that Brittany is now 16 weeks pregnant. It was kind of difficult picking out a dress that's fit perfectly for her growing baby bump but she did it and Kurt says I'm going to absolutely love it. I would no matter what. Everything is pretty much set for the wedding, including invitations.

Things with my mom have been good! Really good actually. Good enough for me to invite her to our wedding. It was a big decision for myself and for Brittany but we spent all of time talking about it and we both decided that we wanted her there. She has definitely changed since she's been back In our lives and it's been for the better. My dad still calls her and tries to contact me but I don't give him the time of day. He hasn't changed one bit and that makes me sad but I've learned to live with it.

I remember last week when we called my mom and gave her the good news.

She was pretty much speechless.

Flashback(italics)

_Britt and I are sitting on the couch talking about the wedding. I had come to the conclusion that I wanted to invite my mom to the wedding. I was excited but nervous how Britt would take it._

_"Hey babe?" I ask Britt._

_"Yea?"_

_"I think I want to invite my lol to the wedding"? I say with a long pause waiting for her to say something._

_"Okay? That's good right? Why do you not sound excited?" She asks with a bit of confusion on her face._

_"Well I didn't know if you wanted her to be there." My voice sounds so small._

_"Of course I do baby. You're guys relationship has grown so much in these past months and so has ours. She has changed just like she said she would and I think it's a great idea to invite her" she says with a big smile on her face. Which in turn makes me smile._

_"Good, I'm glad we're both happy and want her there" I say with a bit more enthusiasm._

_"Do you want to call her and tell her?" I know she asked that because she can see the excitement in my eyes._

_"Yes!" I grab my phone and start dialing her number while Britt cuddles up with me._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey mami" I say with a smile._

_"Oh mija, how are you? How's Brittany?" My mother asks._

_"She's great, I'm great. I actually have something I wanted to ask you?"_

_"Okay, I'm all ears."_

_"Well I've thought a lot about this and Britt and I have talked about it and.. Well.. I was wondering if you would like to come to the wedding." As soon as I say they I hear a gasp on the other line._

_"Oh mija really? I would love to! Thank you so much for giving me this chance to be apart of your lives again. You've just made me the happiest mother ever" she says and I can tell she's getting a little emotional._

_I look over and Britt and she's smiling just as big as I am._

_"I'm glad mami."_

_"How about you girls come over for dinner tomorrow? I would live to cook for you two?" She asks her voice full of hope._

_I look to britt and she nods. "Okay mami, we'll definitely be there. We'll be done with everything by around 5:30 so we'll come over around 6:30?" I ask._

_"That's perfect mija. Okay I have to go, thank you so much again. I'll see you two tomorrow." We say bye and hang up._

_"Well that went well" Britt says._

_"Yes it did."_

I'm taken out of my memory by my blonde goddess walking into the room.

"Okay I'm ready" she says. I get up and talk her hand and we start heading how to the car. We're going over to Quinn and Rachel's house for lunch.

The ride was pretty quick, they only live about 15 minutes from us. We pull up to their house and a quickly jump out of the car and race around to open the door for Britt.

"Thank you baby" she says with her sweet smile.

"Anything for you my love" I smile back.

We make our way up to the front door and Britt knock ms rather quickly. Not a second later the door swings open and we are greater by a very excited hobbit.

"Ladies, we've been expecting you" she says and sometimes I wonder how she can be so cheery.

"Hey Rach" Brittany greets her and I give her a nod. We make out way inside passing Quinn in the kitchen with a quick hello. About 45 minutes later we're sitting on the couch with our stomach full of Quinn's famous pasta. Quinn and I might argue a lot but damn can she cook.

"So we have some great news. We invited Sans mom to the wedding" Brittany says with as much enthusiasm as I had when I called my mom to give her the news.

It's quiet for a second so I look up and catch the look Quinn and Rachel five to each other. I furrow my brow and think to myself, "what's wrong with them?

Quinn is the first one to break the silence. "Are you sure about that? I mean after everything her and your dad have put you through?" She says and I'm shocked at what I'm hearing.

"Yes I'm sure about it. Britt and I have talked about it a lot and we both agree that she deserves to be there.

She's changed a lot these past couples months and I finally have my mom back. Where is this coming from Quinn?" I ask a little hurt. I look over and Britt and she has the same hurt expression on her face.

"I'm sorry S but I don't think it's a good idea. You remember what she did to you. She left you when you needed her most and what if your dad shows up? What if she tells him and he shows up and tries to get it?" She says. Rachel now has her had on Quinn's thigh as if telling her to stop.

I scoff and look at her coldly. "I know what she did Quinn but she's changed. Britt and I have seen it. She wants to be there for us and I believe her. And she hasn't talked to my dad since she left him."

Now it's Brittany's turn to talk. She squeezes my hand and says, " Quinn what's going on? Where is this coming from?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea. I'm just trying to look out for you guys" she says and I know that's a load if bullshit.

I stand up and pull Brittany up with me. "I appreciate you being there for us Quinn, I do. But you haven't seen my mom in 7 years. You haven't seen her now. I know that's you're our best friend and its your job to look out for us but sometimes you have to mind your own business. Because I you don't you're going to end up hurting the people you care about, like now.

C'mon Britt." I pull Britt out the front door and over to the car. The entire car ride is silent and I know we're both thinking about what just happened.

Once we get home we get changed into comfy clothes and cuddle up on the couch. Britt is the first being up what happened.

"I can't believe Quinn, she wasn't right for saying that and you are doing the right thing by inviting your mom. I hope you know that" she says.

"I know I am, I'm just kinda shocked and confused by where that came from." Before I can continue my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and its Quinn.

"It's Quinn, should I answer it?" I am Britt.

She shrugs and says "Just see what she wants."

"Hello?" I say in a monotone voice.

"Hey S, look I wanted to apologize for what happened at my house. I had no right to say any of that to you and I'm sorry. I was just having all these feelings about my parents and I kinda ok it out on your mother. Truth is I'm kids jealous. I mean your mom has changed and now she's back in your life. I guess I was kinda hoping that my mom would do the same" she rambles out.

"It's not too late Quinn, it would still happen. I mean I never thought it would happen with my mom but it did. You just have to give them time to accept it" I tell her.

"I know, I know that now. I really am happy that you have your mom back San. You totally deserve it. Both of you do."

"Thanks Quinn."

"Okay well we'll see you guys in Saturday at Kurt and Blaine's right?" She asks.

"Yea we'll be there. Thanks again for apologizing Quinn. It means a lot"

"I am sorry S. ill talk to you later" she says and hang up after I said bye.

Britt looks and me, waiting for me to explain.

"She was jealous. She wishes her mom would accept her and Rachel like my mom did for us. I understand that."

"Well at least there's a good explanation for not agreeing" she says and I nod. I'm glad she agrees with us about inviting my mom. Even though I said that it was none of her business, her opinion still matters to me.

I walk up to my gorgeous blonde and give her the biggest hug I know how to give. "I love you so much Britt" she removes her head from my shoulder and looks at me with all the love in the world.

"I love you too San."

**There you go. Hopefully I wont take as long to update the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in update. Here's chapter 9. Longest chapter yet. It's time to get married with some sexy time afterwards. I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9.

The day has finally come, I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams. I know that you're not supposed to see your partner pretty much the day before you get married but that's the not the case with us. We slept in the same bed last night and we're only going to be apart for a couple of hours before we get married. We also have a doctor's appointment today to find out the sex of the baby. It only makes this day so much better. So that's where we are right now, in the waiting room of the doctor's office. We woke up this morning more excited than ever and spent the morning with each other getting ready for this appointment.

"Miss Pierce?" I hear the nurse say.

"In about 5 hours it will be Mrs. Lopez-Pierce" Brittany says and the smile on my face just widens.

"Yes it will be baby. I can't wait!"

We make our way to the into the room and Brittany hops up onto the table to get ready for the ultrasound. We could have found out the sex of the baby on our last visit but we wanted to wait until today. We wanted this day to be remembered for so many reasons not only because its our wedding day but also because we find out if there a Lil boy or a baby girls inside Britt's growing belly.

The doctors moves Britt's shirt up and squirts the gel on her stomach.

"Okay ladies, are we ready to find out what you're having" Dr. Stevens ask.

"Oh you have no idea" I say with a smile on my face that's actually starting to hurt.

"Alright, let's see. Good heart bet, both of you. Okay.. Ladies.. It's looks like your having a baby... Boy!" she says and we immediately start crying. A baby boy, I can't believe it. All my excitement stop when I think about my condition. Brittany must have sensed something because she squeezed my hand asking me what's wrong.

"Dr. Are you sure it's a boy and not a girl with a penis like me?" I ask a little scared. I mean it wouldn't matter, I would still love her the same but I just want to know.

"I can run some tests real quick and let you know. Excuse me for a second" she says as she exits the room.

"Baby you know that it wouldn't matter right? If it's a boy or a girls that has a penis. We will love them no matter what" Brittany says and I know she's right.

"I know babe, I just want to make sure."

The doctor walks in with a couple of papers in her hand. "We ran some test and the test show that you in fact having a baby boy." She says with a smile. Now we know for sure and we can actually celebrate. I look over and Brittany and kiss her passionately. The doctor steps outside to give up some privacy.

"We're having a baby boy San. We're gonna have son." The way that she says that makes my heart flutter.

"We are baby. I love you so much" I say as I kiss her.

After our appointment we had to make our way back to the house and et ready for the wedding. Once we pulled up we notice a bunch of cars in the driveway and we know that people who are in the bridal party are already here. As we're about to open the door it swings open and Kurt and Rachel are their ranting about something. Rachel and hurt grab Brittany's hand and Quinn and Mercedes grab my hand and they're pulling us to different parts of the house.

"I love you baby, ill see you soon!" I yell to Britt who's being taken in the opposite direction.

"I love you too!" Her voice fades away behind the door to once of the guest rooms.

"Come on San you'll see her soon. We gotta get you dressed and all sexy for Britt" Mercedes says as they pull me into another guest room.

"Yea San it's not like you haven't spent all day with her and showed up late" Quinn says and I know she has a smirk on her face. And here we go with the long process of getting ready with Mercedes and Quinn. I'm in for smart remarks and bitchy comments. Oh joy.

After 3 very long hours getting ready and listening to Mercedes and Quinn talk about god knows know it's finally time. It's time for me to get married. I'm about to marry the woman of my dreams, my soul mate, the mother of my unborn child and I'm not the slightest bit nervous.

"Hey San, how you doing? Are you ready to get married?" Quinn asks me with a smile on her face.

"I am, I can't wait" I say matching her smile.

"You nervous girl" Mercedes added in.

"Surprisingly I'm not. I can't wait to marry Britt. It's like I've waited my whole life for this moment and it's finally happening."

Quinn and Mercedes both look at each other and smile. "You two are meant to be" Quinn says.

We're interrupted by a knock on the door. All three of us look towards the door and we see my mother walking through.

"Oh mija, you look so beautiful" she says as she's giving me a hug.

"Thank you mami" i say returning the hug.

"It's time dear." Tears are starting to roll down her face and I look at her with worry.

"Mami, what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby. I'm just so proud of you" she says and I don't think anyone realizes how much that means to me. After everything we've been through those are words that I've longed for from her. I shyly smile and whisper a thank you to her.

It's time. It's time for Brittany and I to become wife and wife. I make my way down the hall to the sliding doors that will lead me outside and I gasp. Everything looks so beautiful. I make my way down the aisle with Puck looking into the seats seeing every one of our guests. I see my family, the ones that didn't disown me that is, and Brittany family with huge smiles on their faces. Once i make my way up to the altar Puck kisses my cheek and steps beside me. I look to the front row and I see the rest of the glee club members. The ones that aren't involved in the wedding party and they're all giving me thumbs up and smiling at me. I'm still staring at them when the music starts. I quickly whip my head around towards the doors and gasp. There she is, my beautiful blond beauty in a gorgeous white dress making her way down he aisle. My eyes go go a little misty because she has never looked more beautiful. We catch each others eye and smile. I mouth out 'I love you' and she says it back to me. Once she make it to the altar her dad kisses her on the check and hands her off to me. Everything about the ceremony was pretty much a blur. I was lost in Brittany's eyes and the only thing I remember saying was I do. I know Brittany was laughing at me because she knew I wasn't paying attention. I finally snap out of it just in time to hear the official pronounce us wife and wife. Yes, this is my favorite part, the kiss.

"You may kiss the bride" he says and I didn't really let him finish because I was already stepping forward, wrapping my arms around her waist bringing her in for the best kiss of my life. We kissed with such passion, such love and honesty that I lose my breath for a second. After hearing laughing from Brittany's parents the glee club we remember that we have an audience and we pull apart. Not without me pecking her thin beautiful lips one last time.

"Lady and gentlemen, Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Everyone stands up and starts going crazy as we make our way back down the aisle, through the house and into the basement which is Brittany's dance studio which we also turned into the place where the reception will be held. This place is huge and was the perfect place to have our big amazing wedding party. Britt and I stopped of for a quick make out session in our bedroom while we were changing and I must say it was amazing. Once we made it downstairs the music was playing and everyone was up dancing.

"Everyone give it up for the Lopez-Pierce's" the DJ yelled over the music and everyone went crazy.

We spent the evening dancing and listening to the best man and maid of honor speeches which were really emotional and sweet. It was about midnight when people started to get tired and looking to head home. We wanted to make a quick announcement before everyone left so I walked up to the stage, grabbed the mic and made my way back to my wife.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention?" I said over the microphone. We agreed last night that we wanted to tell everyone what we were having. News already spread that we were having a baby because mami was just so excited that she had to tell all my family and Brittany's parents called everyone right after we told them.

"As you know Britt and I are expecting or first child in a couple of month." As I was saying that everyone started screaming and yelling out in joy of that.

"Earlier today we had a doctor's appointment and we found out the sex of our baby. We wanted to share it with you guys today because you all are so important to us and because you're out family and closest friends" I said and handed the mic to Brittany.

Brittany grabs my hand, turns to kiss me and says I love you before she shouts out, "We're having a boy!" I don't think I've heard our family screaming and cheering louder than in that moment. Everyone makes their way over to us and gives us congratulation hugs and kisses. I would say that this night has been the best night of my life.

After all the excitement that was our wedding we see everyone off and finally make it to bed. We decided to leave for our honeymoon the day after our wedding because we knew we would be exhausted and we knew our family and friends liked to party. That explains why we're going to be at 1:30 in the morning.

"I can't believe we're married. We're wife and wife San" Britt says with such love and passion.

"I know, it's so amazing. I know we've only been married for like 5 hours but it feels like we've been married longer" I say running my hand up and down her arm.

"Mmm I know, and then tomorrow we get to fly off to our honeymoon and really enjoy being married." Britt turns around in my arms and kisses me lightly on the lips. Before I could say anything else her kisses become more heated and passionate.

"Mmm baby, wait, don't you want to wait until tomorrow. We'll be on our honeymoon and it will be more special" I say.

"I don't care about that baby. I want to make love to my wife. I want you so bad San" she says in the sultry voice and that's all I need to flip us over so now I'm hovering over her kissing down her jaw line to her neck. She's already in her panties and bra so I remove them quickly because, I can't wait to make love to her. To my wife.

I start trailing kisses down her chest and take one of her nipples in my mouth. She moans out and that only make me want her more. I move over to her other nipple and start sucking like never before. I make my way down her stomach to her hips while she threading her fingers through my hair.

"Ugh San, please baby. I need you" she moans out and I know she done with the teasing so I go to where she needs me the most and run my tongue all the way down her slit. She bucks her hips and pulls my hair a little harder. That only makes me start sucking and licking her harder and faster. I make my way back up to her lips and kiss her hard. She snakes her hand down to my already hard member and start stroking me. She moans out again and I know she's ready for me. She let's go of my dick and brings her hands up to my neck and pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

"Are you ready baby?" I ask her as I kiss her once last time before I roll back on my knees and stroke my member a few times before lining up at her entrance.

"Ugh god yes" she says as I tease her entrance with the head of my dick before I slowly push into her. She reaches up and brings my head down to lips and moans into my ear while kissing my neck and scratching my back.

"Damn baby, you're so tight" I say as I push all the way into her. I start moving in and out of her and she's making noise that I can't even describe. She's so sexy and I can't believe this beautiful blonde goddess is wife.

"San, fuck baby. Faster, go faster baby" she moans out yet again and I start pumping into her faster and harder. I start kissing her neck to her jawline and finally end up at her lips again for a hard, passionate kiss.

"Fuck Britt, you feel so good."

"Ahhh San, I'm so close. Cum with me San, I want you to cum with me" she all but screams out and I start picking up the speed even faster than before.

"Fuck Britt im so close baby. I'm gonna cum" I moan out and I'm about 10 seconds from blowing my load. I feel her walls start to clinch around my dick and I know she's right there with me. Her breathing picks up and she start shaking and I know that she's about to cum.

"Mmm San, I'm cumming. Fuck babyyyyy!" she pretty much screams out and that's all I needed to hear because my hips start jerking and I can feel spirt after spirt of my cum release deep inside her.

After I emptied myself inside I kiss her all over her face and neck before collapsing down to the bed to try to catch my breath. She turns over to me, wraps her arms around me and kisses with such love that I might actually pass out.

"That was amazing! Best first love-making with my wife ever!" she says which makes me laugh.

"Yes it was baby." I run my hands through her hair and I see her eyes starting to droop.

"Mm go to sleep baby. Tomorrow we'll be on our honeymoon" I whisper in her ear as I lay one last kiss there.

"I love you my wife" she whispers and she falls asleep.

"I love you too my wife" I say before I drift off to sleep.

**There ya go, another chapter down. Hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long to update, it's finals weeks and it's been pretty busy in my house. Anyways here's Chapter 10: honeymoon with some sweet lady kisses :) I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy.**

I woke up the next morning to soft little kisses. It took me awhile to wake up but once I did I couldn't help but grin. I'm married. I'm married to the love of my life, my high school sweetheart and I couldn't be happier. Brittany must have known what I was thinking about because she starts giggling.

"We're married" she says and my grins gets bigger, if that possible.

"We're married" I repeat to her and prop my head up on my hand so I'm staring at her and looking into the those beautiful blue eyes. I lean forward to kiss her and she immediately deepens it. I can totally get used to waking up like this.

"Mmm I love you" I say to her as I peck her lips one more time.

"I love you too wifey" she says with that gorgeous smile on her face. I duck my head and blush a little bit because, that's just what she does to me.

"What time is it?" I ask as I run my hand up and down her arm. She shivers and I internally high five myself because we can still make each other feel like it's the beginning of our relationship. I love that about us. Our relationship has never changed in the 9 years we've been together. Except for now we're married and having a baby. A baby, I can't believe I'm going to be a mother. I push-off from the bed and lay down right next to her stomach and start laying kisses up and down her little bump.

"Hehe, It's 9:30" Britt says as I continue to kiss her bump and talk baby talk to my growing boy. "What time is our flight?" shes asks to bring me out of my love daze.

"12:30, you're all packed and everything right? I know how you like to wait til the last-minute to add stuff to your suitcase." She ducks her head because she knows it's true. That's really how it is, every time we go somewhere we almost miss our flight because Britt remembers something she wants to bring that she never uses on the trip. It's kind of annoying but oh well, that's my baby.

"I know I'm sorry. I don't know why I do that but I'm already packed. I made sure I have EVERYTHING before wedding."

I lay one last kiss on her belly, peck her lips and get out of bed. Britt whines and asks where I'm going.

"How about I make breakfast and then we'll be on our way to Paris for our honeymoon" I smile and kiss her one last time before making my way to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

This is it, we're on our way to Paris. We just boarded the plane and Britt is already jumping up and down in her seat. She looks like a kid about to go to Disneyland and I can't help but smile.

"Baby, calm down. Remember you can't be jumping around like that anymore. You've got my baby boy in there" I say as I lay my hand on her baby bump. She puts her hand on top of mine and just smiles at me.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so excited. We're really going to Paris. Thank you so much for making this happen." She leans over and gives me a kiss that I wanted to deepen but she pulled away to quickly. A pout starts to form on my face and she giggles. "Don't pout baby, we'll have _plenty_ of time for that once we get to the hotel. My pout is immediately gone and is now replaced with a smirk. I can't wait until we get to the hotel. 2 weeks just to ourselves is definitely something I've been looking forward too. With the baby coming and both our jobs we're nothing going to have much time to ourselves so I wanted to be here as long as we could.

About 30 minutes into the flight Brittany falls asleep with her head against the pillow which is against the window and both of our hands laying on her stomach. I must have passes out pretty quick after that because before I know it Britt is waking me up telling me that we've arrived. We make our way out of the plane, get our bags and to the hotel with little problems. I was surprised because I thought we would have trouble explaining to the cab driver where we were going but luckily our cab driver was American who's lived in Paris for quite a while. We chatted, or really Britt chatted with him until we pulled up to Hotel Champs Elysses Mac Mahon. Once we walked in both Britt and I were amazed. This place was gorgeous. Our actual hotel room was even more beautiful and I surprised Britt with the honeymoon suite. When we opened the door there was a trail of rose pedals leading up to the biggest bed I've ever seen. On the bed was more rose pedals in the shape of a heart with sparkling cider and chocolates. Britt gasped as she walked all the way in and turned around towards me with tears in her eyes. I was immediately at her side asking her what was wrong.

"Nothing. San, this is so beautiful. Thank you so much" she said and kissed me with so much passion that I knew she really meant what she said.

"You're welcome baby. You deserve all of it." I smiled and she kissed me again.

We finished unpacking because lets face it, we're going to be here for 14 days. I'm not trying to go through my suitcase every time I want to change clothes. The good thing about _this_ hotel room is it looks like an apartment so it's got a nice homey vibe to it.

After everything is put away I make my way over to the bed and flop down on it. I beckon Britt over but she shakes her head and I frown.

"C'mere baby" I say with a little whine.

"Not yet. You stay here and I'm going to freshen up a bit" she says and I immediately perk up.

"I'm going to show you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me" she whispers in my ear while flicking her tongue against my earlobe. She walks away to the bathroom and I'm sat there, shocked and extremely hard already.

She comes out of the bathroom 10 minutes later and I stopped breathing. I literally stopped breathing because there is Brittany, my wife, the love of my life is little black and red lingerie and I can't even think right now. She looks even more beautiful with her baby bump than ever. She makes her way over to me giggling at my facial expression.

"You okay baby?" she asks me with a grin on her face.

"I uh..umm..y yeah, yeah I'm g great. Baby, you look absolutely beautiful" I finally get out and she ducks her head and blushes.

"Thank you, so you like it?" she asks. Her voice sounded so small and it kinda hurt my heart. How can she ask me that? She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I tell her that.

"Baby, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. And with your baby bump, you're even more beautiful." I pull her over to me and lay her down on the bed.

"Britt you're gorgeous and you're carrying my baby. Our baby boy, there's nothing more beautiful to me than that." I lean down and kiss her. She deepens it by sliding her tongue across my bottom lip and I of course grant her access. I run my hands up the side of her stomach and pull back from the kiss. She whimpers but continues to look at me. I lean down and place several small kisses on her belly and whisper I love you to our baby boy. I then sit back and start to take of my shirt and my pants. Britt is just laying there staring at me in awe.

Once both my pants and shirt is off Britt sits up and reaches her hands behind her back to take off her bra. I make the same move and we've both still looking at each other like there's nothing else in the world that matters. And there really isn't. She goes to take her panties off but I stop her and push her back down to a laying position. I then hook my thumbs into her panties and start pulling them down her long smooth legs. I toss them somewhere behind them and then quickly get out of my boxers. Now we're both laying there naked staring at each other.

"I love you so much" she says to me and I respond by kissing her with all the love in the world. I crawl so that now I'm hovering over to her and starting attacking her neck. She starts making noises that drive me crazy and I swear I can feel myself growing harder by the second. She pulls back and grabbed my member and I let out a yelp. She giggles and starts slowly stroking my cock and I can't even describe how good it feels. No one has ever turned me on as much as Britt had and I hope it's always like that. She starts pumping faster and I don't know how much longer I'm going to last. I kiss her one last time before pulling back and pulling my member out of her hand. She frowns at me and I smile telling her It's okay. I run my hands down her body to her center and run my finger through her soaking wet core.

"San.." she moans out and I can't believe how wet she is.

"Damn baby, you're so wet" I tel her.

She moans again and says, "It's all for you baby. Please San. I need you."

That's all I needed to hear. This isn't about teasing and seeing how long each of us can wait. This is about making love to my beautiful wife on our honeymoon.

"Okay baby." I lean up and kiss her one last time before whispering in her ear, "I'm gonna make you feel so good." At that she bucks her hips and I know she's ready for me. I grab my member and stoke it a couple times before lining myself up with her glistening core and slowly pushing in. We both moan out a little louder than we intended but who cares, we can be as loud as we want. And if anyone has anything to say about it there gonna be dealing with Auntie Snixx because no one disturbed me when I'm having sexy time with my Britt-Britt. Okay now that that's out of the way back to making love to my wife. I pushed myself in the rest of the way and wait letting Britt get adjusted because lets face it, I'm not that small.

"Ugh baby, you fill me so well. So big" she moans out and taps my back letting me know she's ready for me to start moving. So that's what I do, I slowly pull out til only the head of my dick is inside of her then push back in just as slowly. I know this is killing her, me going so slowly because the look of her face.

"Baby, faster. I want you to fuck me." I look at her asking for confirmation and she just nods. Okay, she wants me to fuck her than that's what I'm going to do.

"Okay baby, I'll fuck you" and I do. I pull out slow again but this time I push back in a little bit harder and repeat that a couple of time before we pick up a steady rhythm.

"San, I told you to fuck me. Are you going to do it or do I have to do it myself" she says with a little smirk and that's all it takes for me to start pumping into her harder. I know what she's doing and If she wants it hard then ill give it to her. Nobody questions my ability to fuck. I start pulling out and pushing into her quicker and quicker til the bed starts shaking and bumping into the wall. Thank god no one is in the hotel rooms right next to us because we can get a big noisy.

"Ahhhh San. Fuck baby, that feels soooo good." Now she's all but screaming an I know that this is what she wanted. I'm not pounding into her and I don't know how much longer I'm going to last. Listening to her moaning and scream like this is going to push me over the edge.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close" I let her know and she starts nodding her head to tell me she's close to. I try and pick up speed and now we're both seconds away from cumming.

"Uh uhhh uhhh Britt I'm gonna cum baby. Fuck!"

I bring my hand between us and start rubbing her clit and that's what does it for her.

"San, san I'm cumming. SAN-tanaaaa!" she screams out and starts shaking. I feel her clench around my dick and I cum right after her.

"Ugh fuck baby, I cumming too. Ughh uhhh." I pull her closer, emptying myself deep inside her. She pulls my fast down kissing me heatedly until I'm finished. I trail kisses down her jaw to her neck and lay tiny kisses there until I pull back and pull out of her. I lay myself next to her and she rolls over with a huge smile on her face.

"That was amazing" she says leaning up kissing me again.

"Mmm it was. We just made love in Paris" I say and her smile gets bigger.

"We did. I can't wait to explore. Can we go to the Eiffel Tower tomorrow, and get french toast and french fries and oo oo can we go on one of the boat rides where they sing? Please Sanny?" she asks and now it's my turn to giggle because how can I say no to that.

"We can do whatever you want baby. We'll be here for 2 weeks."

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too baby. Let's get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow." I pull her close to me and lay my hands on her belly and she lays her hands on mine.

"Okay, Goodnight Sanny. I love you" she whispers already falling asleep.

"Goodnight Britt-Britt. I love you too. And I love you baby boy" I say as I rub her baby bump and drift off to sleep.

**There you have it. I'll try and update soon. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see happen. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm SO sorry for the late update but I've had so much stuff going on that I couldn't get away to write but here is the next chapter. I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 11. **

Yesterday was our first day in Paris and It couldn't have been better. We haven't been out of the hotel room yet but that okay because we've spent all night making love and I couldn't have asked for anything better. We're not getting ready to go out and explore and I haven't seen Britt this happy since we found out that we're having a baby. She's always wanted to come to Paris and I'm so happy I could make her dream come true.

"Baby you almost ready?" I shout from the living room area.

"Yea, just a sec." Britt has been taking forever to get ready which I don't understand because she looks beautiful in anything.

"Come on baby, we've got so many places to go and we're going to be late" I tell her kind of annoyingly. One think i hate is how it takes her so long to get ready. I usually lie about reservations or plans because I know if I told her the actual time we would be late every time.

"Okay okay I'm ready" she comes out of the bathroom looking more beautiful than ever. She has a blue summer dress on with flats and my breath hitches has I glance over her beautiful growing body.

"You look beautiful baby" I tell her and she ducks her head a blushes.

"Thank you." She walks up to me and kisses me while grabbing my hand and heading towards the door.

"You got everything?" I ask her checking my pockets for my cell phone and keys.

"Yep, let's go!" She jumps up happily and I can't help but smile. She so adorable.

The first place we visited was the Eiffel Tower, just like I promised. As we were walking up to it Britt couldn't control her excitement and almost took off running . Luckily I was holding her hand and reminded her that she can't do stuff like that anymore because of the baby.

"Just look at it San, it's so beautiful" she says in awe.

"It is" I tell her.

"Ooo Sanny do you think they have ducks here? Can we go see them? Pleaseeee?" she says with that pout and I don't know how anyone can say no to that face.

"I'm sure they do baby. Let's take a picture first and then we'll go look for the ducks" I say and walk up to a man walking his dog and ask him if he could take a picture of us in front of it. He agrees and I pull Britt into my arms and smile for the camera. He takes the pictures and hands me back the camera. I thank him and we both look at the picture with smiles on our faces.

"Awwhh, we're so cute San" Britt says as she kisses my cheek. We definitely are a gorgeous couple.

We make our way to Cafe le baron for lunch and enjoy our meal outside looking out on the streets of Paris. I've never been to a place more beautiful with a person more gorgeous than my wife.

"This place is so amazing. I'm so glad we came here" I tell Britt as I take a drink of my tea.

She smiles over as me and nods her head. "It is really amazing. Thank you so much baby for bringing me here for our honeymoon. I couldn't ask for anything better than this."

She reaches across the table and takes my hand, brings it up to her mouth and kisses it. I duck my head and blush. It's amazing how after 9 years together the littlest things she does still makes me blush like a teenager.

We spent the rest of the day visiting cute little shops and picking up souvenirs and clothes for the baby. We're in Paris for 2 weeks mine as well do a little baby shopping.

Walking up to our hotel room Britt stops me right in front of our door and turns to face me. I frown and look at her. She reaches her hand up to my cheek and pulls me in for a deep kiss. She always leaves me breathless with kisses like that.

I gasp and ask her "What was that for?"

"For everything. For marrying me, for bringing me to Paris on our honeymoon, and for giving me this little boy right here" she says rubbing her growing baby bump.

"You don't need to thank me baby. I'll give you everything and anything you want." I lean up and kiss her one last time before pulling out the keys and unlocking our hotel room.

After putting everything away we ended up ordering room service for dinner and watching a movie. Once the movie was over Britt turned to the side to face me.

"Have you thought of baby names yet?" she asks and I smile because I have. I've been thinking of names for my baby boy since she told me she was pregnant.

"Of course I have. Have you?" I ask her right back.

"Yea, I have too. Do you want to maybe talk about what we should name him? I mean I am 5 months pregnant and I think it's time for us to start talking about baby names" she rambles on and I can't help but laugh. She so adorable when she's nervous.

"Of course we can baby. What names did you have in mind?"

"Well there's like 3 that I've come up with so far. There are Hayden because I just really like that name, Colby because I also think that's a cool name and Brian because of my dad" she tells me and I nod my head because those are all good names. I just don't know if they're good names for our baby boy.

"Those are all good names baby."

"What about you? What names have you come up with?" she asks me and I smile because I really love the names I was thinking about.

"Umm well there Jayden, Emery, and Aiden" shes frown as I say the last name.

"What's wrong? You don't like my names?" I ask a little hurt because I really liked those names.

"No baby, I love all of them that's the problem. They're all great. I wish I would have thought of them" she says still with the frown on her face.

"Awh babe it's okay, you're names were all good too. Now we just have to decide which one would be perfect for our little boy" i say leaning in to kiss her. Once I pull back her frown is replaced with a smile and I know that I've done my job.

"Okay well, which one is your favorite out of your 3?" Hmm which one _IS _my favorite? I've always like Jayden since I was a teenager. I don't know why but I always thought if I were to ever have a boy I would name him Jayden.

"My number 1 is Jayden. I've always liked that name. What about you? Which one is your favorite?" I ask her hoping it was Jayden too.

"I really like Jayden too. Once you said that name I just knew" she says with a smile on her face.

"So our baby boys name is Jayden?" I ask hopeful.

"Yes, Jayden and maybe we could have his middle name my dads middle name? I just really wanted some part of my dad involved in his first grandsons name?" Now it's her turn to look hopeful.

"I think that's a great idea baby. That would mean so much to your dad" I tell her and her smile is now twice the size is was before.

"Yay! We have our baby's name San. I can't believe in about 4 months he'll be here" she says leaning over to kiss me again this time much deeper.

"Babe, what is your dad's middle name? I don't think I've ever asked you which is suprising because I know the rest of your families" I ask as I laugh a little.

"Isaac, it was my grandpa's name too."

"Jayden Isaac Lopez-Pierce. It's perfect. We can call him Jay for short." I kiss her again because we have finally come up with our baby boys name.

"It is perfect. I love you San. So much" she kisses me again more passionately this time. I roll her over so now I'm hovering over her and start placing kisses on her jaw line and her neck.

"Mmm make love to me San" she moans out and I'm already way ahead of her.

I sit her up so I can pull off her shirt and her bra as she does the same to me. Next we both go for the pants and panties and now we're both laying there naked just staring at each other. She leans in a kisses me and I roll her over and line myself up at her entrance.

"You're so wet already baby" I tell her and she just moans.

"All for you baby. You do this to me San" she says as she kisses across my neck and starts sucking on my pulse point. I rub my member up and down her folds getting my dick nice and wet and then carefully push myself into her. She moans out and I know she's ready for me. I'm now completely inside of her and I take the time to look and her and realize I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.

"You're so beautiful baby." She smiles and pushes on my back telling me to start moving, so that's what I do. I slowly pull myself out only to push back in just as slow. We continue kissing each other until she tells me to go fast. I pick up the speed a little bit and the noises she's making, I don't know how longer I'm gonna last.

"Ugh baby, you feel so good" she moans into my ear while taking my earlobe between her teeth.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close already" I tell her because I am. She does so many things to me that I can't even last long anymore.

"Me too baby, go faster. Fuck me San." So I do. I pick up the speed and now we're both on the edge of cumming.

"Ugh right that baby, I'm gonna cum. Cum with me San" she says while running her hands down my back and I know that she's just as close as I am. So I pick up the speed even more and before I know it I feel her walls clenching around my member and her moaning louder and louder into my ear.

"San baby, Im cumming. Ahhh Sannnn!" she screams out and that's what pushes me over the edge. I empty myself deep inside her.

"Ugh Brit Babyyyy!" I scream out, spurt after spurt of my cum filling her up until there's no more left. I collapse right next to her and try and catch my breath, as does she.

I turn over to look at her and see a cheesy smile on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"I love the way it feels when you cum inside me" she says and I blush. I still can't get over how forward Britt is.

"I'm glad you like it. I love cumming inside you too." She giggles and pulls me closer into a kiss.

"Thank you for today. I had so much fun."

"Me too baby. Just think, we still have 13 days left here. We can do anything you want." I tell her and her face lights up just like on Christmas.

"Ahh I'm so excited. There's still so much to see. " she says as her eyelids start to droop close.

"We have plenty of time. Now go to sleep baby." I tell her and kiss her forehead before wrapping my arms around her and falling to sleep.

**Chapter 11 is down and hopefully I'll update soon but no promises. I'm starting a new job next week so i'll see how it goes. Let me know what you think. :)**


	13. Authors Note 2

**Just wanted to let you guys know I changed the name of their baby boy from Jaylin to Jayden. I fought myself for awhile on this, after posting the new chapter I decided to switch it! I think it's a perfect name for their little boy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one coming soon :) **


	14. Important Notice

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. A lot has been going on right now. I just started a new job and my family and I are in the process of moving so please be patient with me. Also thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story! Please don't forget about it, I'll update as soon as I can! :)**


	15. Chapter 12

**I'm soooo sorry for such the late update. Life is crazy right now and I haven't had the time. Anyway here's the next chapter, a little sexy time in it. I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Chapter 12. **

A week has passed that we've been in Paris and it's everything we could imagine and more. Brittany has been like a kid in a candy store and I couldn't be happier knowing that I had some part in that happiness. We've been around exploring and we've visited everything you can think of. Also had sex in every place you can think of. Brittany has been the horniest I've ever seen her and I'm guessing it has something to do with pregnancy hormones. I mean I'm really not complaining but It's just crazy what the sex drive of a pregnant woman is. Right now we're back in our hotel/apartment bedroom about to Skype Brittany's parents and tell the about the baby name. We haven't told anyone, not even our families because we wanted to keep it between us for a while and let it sink it. But while we were out exploring today Britt say a baby in it's stroller and started talking about how she can't wait for our baby boy to be born and it all came back to this moment here, calling her parents.

"Babe, I can't wait to tell them the name we came up with. My mom has been texting me all week asking how Paris is and asking about names. It gets kinda annoying. I mean doesn't she know that we're in the happiest place on earth right now?" Britt rambles on and I can't help but smile because she's so freakin adorable.

"Uhhh Britt that's Disneyland but this place is right up there too" I tell her back.

"Right up where? Disneyland's up here too? Sanny why didn't you tell me that? You know how much I love Disneyland!" she pouted and I let out a chuckle.

"No babe, Disneyland isn't here its.. Uhhh nevermind. Are you ready to call you parents?"

"Oh okay! Yes I'm so excited!" she says as she bounces up and down on her seat. I still don't understand how she can't always been hyper while being 6 months pregnant.

"Okay here we go" I say hitting call on my laptop and not a second later the Pierce faces pop up on the screen.

"BRITTANY!" Britts mom all but yells it and I can't help but laugh at her. The Pierce family are one energetic bunch.

"Hey Mom, Daddy!"

"Hi Mama P, Papa P. How's it going?" I ask them and Britt turns sideways to give me a look that says 'how's it going? really.' I just shrugged my shoulders and look back at the screen.

"We're good girls how are you? How's Paris going? How's my grandson doing?" Mr. Pierce rambles out and I could tell they were happy to hear from us.

"He's good daddy. That's actually one of the reason why we wanted to Skype you today. We've come up with a name for our baby boy and we wanted you to be the first to know" Britt says with a smile on her face because she knows how much this means to her parents.

"Oh my, really? Well go on tell us, what is the name of our first grandson" Mrs. Pierce says as tears are rolling down her face. I look at Britt and she looks at me, both of us asking if the other wants to tell her parents. I lean in and give her a kiss by her ear and whisper, "tell 'em baby." Her face breaks out in a huge grin and she returns the kiss but this time on my lips. Mmm i will never get tired of kissing her.

"Okay Mom, Daddy... I would like you to meet your grandson.. Jayden Isaac Lopez-Pierce." As soon as those words leave Britts mouth I hear her mom gasp and I look up to the screen to see both of them in tears now.

"Isaac? Grandpa's name and my middle name?" Mr. Pierce says with a huge smile on his face. My baby matches his and is nodding her head furiously to agree with her dad.

"Yes Daddy. We know how excited you were for us to have a boy and he's your first grandson so we wanted it to be a special name. And nothing is more special than family" Britt says with a tear rolling down her cheek. I'm quick to wipe it away and kiss the same exact spot.

"That was beautiful baby" I whisper in her ear.

We carried on talking to the Pierces for about another hour before we called our friends. First was Quinn and Rachel because lets face it, Quinn is my best friend and her hobbit would not let us live this down if she found out they were anything but first. Next was Puck and then Mercedes who was with Kurt and Blaine which made it much easier to tell them. And we finished it out with Mike and Tina. I wanted to call my mom on my own and Brittany understood the reason why. She was more excited than I'd thought she'd be and she said that it was a beautiful name for a beautiful little boy. Our relationship has gotten so much better the past couple months and I couldn't be more happier. I haven't heard anything from my dad but my mom said that he has been trying to call her for the past week but she hasn't returned his calls. He doesn't deserve to know anything about my family because he never cared about his own.

Right now Britt and I are out at a little diner around the corner from our apartment. Apparently the baby was craving pasta and he just "needed it so bad San." Brittany's words, not mine.

"How's your pasta baby? It is good?" I ask.

"Mmm it's so good San, we need to come back here like tomorrow" Britt says with a mouth full of pasta.

"Uhh Britt I was talking to Jayden" I say with a little smirk on my face as I see her pout and her mouth turn into an "o."

"haha I'm just kidding baby. Really how it is?"

"It really is good baby. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Anything for my 2 favorite people" I tell her as I take a bite of my sandwich.

20 minutes later we're sitting there talking about anything and everything with I catch Britts eyes and they're a shade darker than they were a minute ago. Uh oh, I know what that means.

"Babe? You okay?" I ask her in almost a whisper. She doesn't respond. A second later I feel something moving up my leg to my thigh and it takes me a second to realize that it's Brittany's leg.

"Uhh babe, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Sanny. What are you doing?" she asks me in her innocent voice.

"Umm.. uhhh.." I stutter out because her foot is getting higher and higher and it's impossible for me to concentrate on anything right now.

"Sanny, will you come to the bathroom with me? I think I need help." She doesn't even let me answer before she gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. It takes me a second to register what just happen but when that second is over I get up and practically sprint to the bathroom to catch up to my oh so sexy wife. When I get in there Britt in standing in one of the stalls holding the door open for me. I make my way into the stall and she immediately closes the door, locks it and pushes me up against the wall as she attacks my neck with kisses. I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth because, god, she is so sexy when she's horny.

"Babe.." is all i manage to get out before she drops to her knees and is already working on the zipper to my jeans. Holy fuck in so turned on right now.

"I want you Sanny. I wanna taste you , I want you to cum in my mouth. Can you do that for me?" she says once again in her innocent voice that makes my cock grow even harder than it is.

"Uhh fuck babe" I moan out because I am so hard right now, I can just cum by look at her. She's so beautiful and I can't believe how lucky I am to have her as my wife. I caught up in my own head that I don't notice that she's undone my pants and slipped her hand into my boxer. I get pulled out of my inner thoughts when I feel warm lips around my member.

"Fuck! Baby..." I moan out again because she isn't wasting any time. I look down and she's taken the head of my dick into her mouth and is swirling her tongue around while locking eyes with me. I must say that this is the sexiest thing i've ever seen. She takes more of my dick into her mouth before she's bobbing her head up and down on my extremely hard member.

"Damn baby, you feel so good."

"Mmm San, I love the way you feel in my mouth" she moans out and the vibrations of her moan are sent through my dick and it pushes me a little bit more to the edge. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last because, god she's so fucking good at that.

"Ugh baby, I'm so close" I tell her so she knows to be ready for my cum. But I should have known, she's always ready.

"Mm cum for me baby. I want you to cum in my mouth. Can you do that for my Sanny?" she asks again and I know I can definitely do that for her.

"Fuck babe, I'm gonna cum... Uhh Britt.." I silently scream out before she engulfs my cock even further which pushes me over the edge. I feel the coil in my lower stomach snap and I'm cumming deep inside her mouth.

"I'm cumming Britt... fuuuuccckkkk..." I moan out and she swallows rope after rope of my cum. When she's knows I'm finished she releases my member from her mouth and wipes her mouth off. I'm still trying to catch my breath when she strands up and kisses me on my lips, me tasting myself on her.

"Fuck babe, where did that come from?" I ask her as I finally regain control of my breathing.

"I wanted to blow you, so I did" she says like it was nothing and just hearing her talk like that gets me hard again.

"Damn babe, well that was amazing. You're amazing" I say as I lean up and kiss her again. The kiss gets pretty heated and my cock twitches in my pants letting me know that little San Jr. wants to come out and play again. Brittany obviously sees this because she gets a smirk on her face and grabs my bulge through my jeans.

"Looks like little Sanny wants some more" she says. I moan out and nod my head.

She still cupping my bulge when she leans over next to me ear and whispers, "Get me home in the next 10 minutes and i'll let you take me from behind in the shower." She licks the shell of my ear as she leans back and looks me in the face with that sweet smile of hers. It takes me a second to register what's happening again but once I do we're making out way out of the diner and down the street to our apartment. Ohh, tonight's gonna be a fun night.

**There's Chapter 12. I'm sorry again for the late update. I'll try and update again as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think :)**


	16. Hiatus

I really hate to do this but I think its whats best. Its only going to be for a couple of weeks. My job is like non stop and when I get home I'm exhausted. I don't want to right crappy chapters just because I'm tired so I'm going to wait til work is over and get back into it. I think you guys deserve that. Until then, please catch up on the story and feel free to PM me about anything, suggestions and what not. Ill be back soon, don't forget about me. :)


	17. Chapter 13

**I'm soooo sorry It's taken me so long to update but like i said before, work has been CRAZY busy. Good news though is that this is the last week which means ill be able to update more often. :) Anyways, here's chapter 13... get ready for some more sexy time. I apologize for the mistakes.  
**

Chapter 13.

We made it home in under 10 minutes just like Britt and I both wanted. We were taking each others clothes off before we even made it into our hotel room. As soon as the door was closed I had Britt pressed up against it and my hands were roaming all over her body. God, she's so sexy.

"Ugh baby, take my clothes off. NOW" Britt all but yelled at me and she didn't have to tell me twice because within seconds we were both naked and making our way into the bathroom. She did promise me that i could take her from behind if we made it home in time and I fully intend on cashing through on that promise.

"Damn baby, you're so sexy. I can't wait to fuck you" I moan out as she's kissing along my collarbone and up my neck. She reaches over and turn on the water and we wait a couple minutes for it to get exactly the right temperature before we're both inside. Now it's my turn to have my back against the wall and her hands roaming my body. Her hand travels down south and she wastes no time in grabbing my hard on and starts stroking it.

"Unnnggg britt" I moan out in her ear and she smirks. She knows she has me exactly where she wants me.

"You're so sexy Sanny. I can't wait for that huge dick to stretch my pussy."

Fuck, hearing her talk like this only make me more hard and I'm already had my fully length.

"Fuck baby. I want you so bad right now. Turn around" I tell her in a rushed voice. She follows my instructions and her now her face is pushed up against the bathroom wall with her ass sticking out for me to take. I slowly run my hand down her hip to her wet waiting core and I can tell she's ready for me.

"Damn baby, you're so fucking we. Are you ready for me? Huh, are you ready for me to fuck you from behind?" I ask her with my raspy voice.

"Mmm yes Sanny. I want you so bad."

That's all i need to hear before I'm grabbing my dick and lining it up with her awaiting core. I slowly run the head of my cock through her wet folds and she lets out the most amazing noise i've ever heard. That only turns me on even more so i slowly push my way into her stopping to let her adjust to my size.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight" I tell her while running my tongue along her neck. She brings her hand back behind my neck and pulls me closer to her.

"Careful Britt, I don't wanna hurt the baby" I tell her with concern in my voice.

"He's fine San, just please fuck me" she moans out and that enough for me to push all the way into her and start thrusting my hips up to get a nice steady rhythm.

"Ugh fuck San, you feel so good baby. Faster, please baby."

I start picking up speed and now I'm thrusting like theres no tomorrow. Pushing all the way in until I hit that spot and then pulling out until on the head of my dick is still inside then continuing the motions.

"MMm baby, fuck. You like that Britt, you like the way I fuck you?" I ask her as I continue to thrust deep inside her. She's making noises that can only be describing as the sexiest thing on this planet.

"Ohh yeah baby, fuck. You're so deep Sanny. I'm so closeee" she moans out again.

"ughh uhhh uhhhhh fuck babe, I'm close too" I let her know.

I know we're both close so I start picking up speed again trying to get up to push us over the edge together.

"Uhhh Sanny, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum babyyy..." as soon as those words left her mouth I feel her walls clench around my length and her body tenses up and she falls over the edge.

"Fuuuuccckkkkk I'm cummingggg..." I follow right behind her, rope after rope of cum shooting deep inside her. It's the best feeling I've ever felt and probably one of the more intense orgasisms I've ever had.

We both just stand there for a while trying to catch our breaths. Britt turns around and throws her arms around my neck and pulls me into a passionate kiss that again, takes my breath away.

"The was amazing!" she says and I would have to agree with her.

"Yes it was. I love you Britt" I tell her looking deep into her eyes. She smiles and kisses me again.

"I love you too Sanny."

After our "fun" in the shower and actually taking a shower we curl up in bed and watch a movie. Not 20 minutes into the movie I hear soft little snores and I know that Britts asleep already. I slowly extract myself from her arms and get up to shut off the TV and lights in the room when I hear my cell phone start buzzing. I walk over to the table and pick it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello Santana" as soon as I hear that voice my blood runs cold.

"Dad.."

**There you have it. Chapter 13. Again, I'm sorry for such long delay but I'm back :) I Hope you enjoyed sexy time with the girls and yes there is a little Cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. I'm not a big fan of Cliffhangers but I wanted to bring Santanas dad back in the picture for a quick second. Any thoughts or suggestions about what he wants? Please let me know ;)**


End file.
